A Day in the Life of a Blader
by glitteredvixen06
Summary: Ever wandered what your favourite Beyblade characters did everyday?
1. Tyson Granger

**Disclaimer: **Guess what? I don't Beyblade and therefore, you can't sue me.

. . .

**Title: **A Day in the Life of a Blader

**Genre: **Humour/Parody

**Rating: **K+

**Summary: **Ever wandered what your favourite Beyblade characters did everyday?

. . .

**Chapter One: Tyson Granger**

6:00: Get up and begin scheming my plans to take over the world.

7:00: Challenge the annoying kid next door for his beyblade

7:05: Win the battle using Dragoon

7:30: Take a morning stroll, only twenty beyblades on average stolen

8:00: Arrive at school.

8:15: Punish Hilary with my powerful Dragoon

8:30: Beybattle with Kai

8:45: End up loosing beybattle with Kai

9:00: Cry in the toilets

9:30: Sneak into the cafeteria and beybattle the cooks

10:00: Beat up a couple of kids between periods. Hide the bodies behind the school building

10:30: Spend half of the morning break smoking marijuana behind a building.

10:45: Get caught smoking, use Dragoon to teach the guy a lesson

11:00: Go into science. Get kicked of class by telling her that I'm a king of blading and that I don't need go to school

11:05: Teacher yells at me but says I can go because I'm annoying

12:30: Challenge Kai for his beyblade

12:31: Loose battle with Kai and also lose Dragoon. Cry in toilets again.

2:00: Still crying in the toilets. Get called a pussy by some mean kid named Rei.

3:00: Bash up Kenny and Daichi for being annoying

3:30: Stalk Kai on his way home

4:00: Spotted by Kai…I escape

4:30: Make my grandfather do my chores

4:45: Stop over at Kai's place and challenge him to a beybattle for Dragoon.

5:00: Tragically loose to Kai

5:15: Go home and cry

6:00: Go for a walk and hunt down more easy victims for their beyblades

9:00: Run into Kai again, challenge him again for Dragoon.

9:01: Watch as Kai laughs his head off then runs. I never knew I was so intimidating

10:00: Go home.

…

Rewritten and hopefully, better than before. I'm taking requests…so…who do you want to see next?? Please read and review ^_^


	2. Rei Kon

**Disclaimer: **Guess what? I don't Beyblade and therefore, you can't sue me.

. . .

**Title: **A Day in the Life of a Blader

**Genre: **Humour/Parody

**Rating: **K+

**Summary: **Ever wandered what your favourite Beyblade characters did everyday?**  
A/N: **Special thanks to iheartKaiMaxlovely, yinyangmatrix, Blitzer's demonic spirit and KonohaSinXFlame.

. . .

**Chapter Two: Rei Kon**

_(dedicated to KonohaSixXFlame – thanks for the ideas! Really appreciate it!)_

6:00: Wake up. Have breakfast and steal Lee's pickup truck. Drive truck around the streets lookin' for people to run over.

7:00: Find Mariah on the streets…go run her over (sorry Mariah fans!)

7:05: Mariah dies…quickly move butt as I do not want to be caught. Eat my candy cane in the meantime.

7:30: Speed up and down the streets showing off and eventually hit Hilary (sorry Hilary fans!)

8:00: Have had enough of running people over. Head home and grab skateboard.

8:15: Speed to the skateboard park hitting numerous trash cans. Oh well.

8:30: Jump out of car and head to skateboard park.

8:32: Head back to car and grab skateboard. Head to park again.

9:00: Watch as Spencer and Ian show off. Plot numerous evil schemes to take them down.

9:30: Grins and tackles Spencer and Ian for being showoffs.

10:00: Grab my board and show off my many skills.

10:30: Quickly run because the spectators were angry with me.

10:45: Head to school. Realize that I'm several hours late. Teacher yells at me.

11:00: Got test results back. I failed. Go behind building and cry.

12:30: Stop moping as I do not want to be called emo. Head back to building and smoke dope.

1:00: Max joins me. We smoke dope together and share out mournful tales.

1:45: Am lying on the ground with various bruises and cuts. Didn't know Max was so strong and evil.

2:15: Someone offers to drive me home. I accept without getting a good look at the person.

2:16: Driver turns out to be Tyson's grandpa. Quickly write out a will as I believe I'm going to die.

3:00: In the hospital with injuries because Gramps drove off the road and into a tree stump.

3:30: Head to toilet with some help by nurse. Use will to wipe butt as there was no toilet paper left.

4:00: Nurse comes on and brings in a t.v

4:30: Turn t.v on and watch Beyblade

4:45: Smile when I appear on the screen

5:00: Ask nurse to bring me a phone

5:15: Nurse comes back with phone

6:00: Spend a least three hours making prank calls

9:00: Put phone away

9:01: Yawn

10:00: Fall asleep and start dreaming about rabbits

. . .

I know, I know didn't wrap it up quite so well. I made a few tweaks to this version – many tweaks actually. Well, hope you enjoyed! Please review!


	3. Max Tate

**Disclaimer: **Guess what? I don't Beyblade and therefore, you can't sue me.

. . .

**Title: **A Day in the Life of a Blader

**Genre: **Humour/Parody

**Rating: **K+

**Summary: **Ever wandered what your favourite Beyblade characters did everyday?

**A/N: **Wow, been awhile since I last updated this fic…which is really sad because they do not take very long to write. Thanks must go to: KonohaSinX Flame, SuicidalBeyblader, iheartKaiMaxlovely, Kirsta Isabella, Blitzer's demonic spirit and yinyangmatrix who remain my inspiration to update. Enjoy ^_^

. . .

**Chapter Three: Max Tate**

_(dedicated to Blitzer's demonic spirit an, IHeartKaiMaxLovely)_

6:00: Wake up and make plans on how to rule the world.

6:30: Open my knife drawer. Sharpen knives and cackle evilly.

7:00: Search through my wardrobe for my Gothic outfit. Head to school. Don't worry about breakfast.

7:05: Some kid named Rei picks a fight.

7:15: Kick Rei's butt easily. Send him crying for his 'mummy'. Steal his food.

7:30: Eat my fish sandwish in peace.

8:00: Head to class…arrive fifteen minutes early.

8:15: Show other kids my Draciel beyblade.

8:30: Some blue-haired kid challenges me to a beybattle.

8:32: Accept challenge. He tells me his name.

8:45: Kick Kai's ass easily and still his blade. He cries uncontrollably. I knock him out.

9:00: Enters the art classroom. Draws pictures of killing people.

9:30: Still in art class. Draw even more pictures of killing people in more graphic detail.

10:00: Teacher founds out and sends me to the principal.

10:30: Am told that I have to clean the toilets for the rest of the week.

10:45: Complain about the outfit.

11:00: Sneak out of school and have lunch with my best friend, Bryan.

12:30: Bryan and I walk over to Tyson's place.

12:31: Crash Tyson's place. Steal some of his eggs.

1:45: Take eggs and walk to Kai's place.

2:00: Throw rotten eggs at Kai's windows. Laugh evilly.

3:00: Head back into Tyson's dojo. Use his toilet.

3:30: Leave his place. Head to park searching for Rei.

4:30: Find Rei.

4:45: Kick his butt again.

5:00: Steal his bitbeast.

5:15: Rei runs home crying.

6:00: Announce that I am King of the World and start collecting bitbeasts.

9:00: Run into Boris. He hires me to help him in world domination.

9:01: I accept.

10:00: Goes to sleep for a good night's rest before beginning my mission.

…

Due to schooling, there is a possibility this fic will be updated once or twice a month…however, if I get at least five reviews, I'll update again next weekend. Review please!


	4. Kai Hiwatari

…

Wow, I can't believe how well this fic is doing! Big hugs to the following users who took the time to make a person happy: LovelySinner7, iheartMaxKailovely, KonohaSinx Flame, Kirsta Isabella, MJFastlane, SuicidalBeyblader and Beywriter.

**Chapter Four: Kai Hiwatari**

_(dedicated to yinyangmatrix, iheartKaiMaxlovely, Kirsta Isabella and BeyWriter)_

6:00: Get up and say good morning to each one of my stuffed animals and baby animal posters on the wall.

6:30: Have Kornflakes. Choke on flake.

7:00: Turn on the TV and watch Hi-5 (an Australian show for 1-5 year olds)

7:05: Start watching Hi-5. Happily suck on thumb. Make weird noises.

7:30: Show finishes. Run to bathroom and apply my makeup then quickly run to the OP Shop to buy second hand school clothes. Quickly run back and change. Start skipping to school whistling a happy tune to the Blue Clues theme song.

8:00: Wave and smile at random bystanders as I continue to skip to school. Give money to the poor on the way.

8:15: Finally arrive at school and do errands for the teachers because I am a good soul.

8:30: Get picked on by bullies. Don't fight back because I'm a pacifist. Go off and cry in the toilets…loudly.

8:45: Come back to class and begin reading _Romeo and Juliet. _

9:00: The person in front of me insults my hair. Cry for half an hour in the smelly toilets. Make even louder noises.

9:30: Spencer calls me a sissy. Go cry for another half hour.

10:00: Discus my feeling to Tala. We get along very well.

10:30: Start crying about my evil grandfather Voltaire.

10:45: Cry on Tala's shoulder – he gives me a hug.

11:00: Ian throws a pencil at my head. Break down in tears.

11:30: Write sad poems in my book.

12:30: Call my mum and ask her to take me home.

12:31: She accepts.

1:29: Tune in for my favourite t.v. show – Humphrey the Bear.

3:00: Am at home baking cookies for my best friend Johnny.

3:30: Johnny arrives dressed as a fairy, eating candy floss.

4:00: Johnny passes me some candy floss. I eat with him while watching 'Titanic'.

4:30: Cry so much because the movie was so sad – end up having to comfort each other.

4:45: Johnny leaves. A psychiatrist comes over to discuss my feelings.

5:00: I tell him about my dad using me as a tool for world domination.

5:15: Cry even harder because it hurts me deeply.

6:00: Psychiatrist tells me that I have a split personality. Get angry and start cussing like mad while throwing objects at him for three hours.

6:55: Calm down. Start twiddling my thumbs.

7:21: Have some Kornflakes for dinner – choke on another flake.

7:58: Have shower – fall over and get a bruise.

9:00: Head to my room and use the time to reflect on my day.

9:01: Scoffs at having a split personality…I'm just very emotional.

10:00: Go to bed and say good night to each of my posters and stuffed animals.

…


	5. Johnny McGregor

Disclaimer: Guess what? I don't Beyblade and therefore, you can't sue me.

. . .

Title: A Day in the Life of a Blader

Genre: Humour/Parody

Rating: K+

Summary: Ever wandered what your favourite Beyblade characters did everyday? 

. . .

I'm back from my short assessment break. Aren't you happy? Yes, no? Either way, I'm continuing to upload fics. Now, I'd like to give thanks to the wonderful users who had the heart to leave a review: yingyangmatrix, RockPopnMetal007, Beywriter, Lirin Sama, iheartKaiMaxlovely, KonohaSinX Flame, LovelySinner7, MariamTiarko, PhantomOfTheLoonyBin and MJFastlane.

**Chapter Five: Johnny McGregor**

_(dedicated to iheartKaiMaxlovely)_

6:00: Wake up and begin making plans on how to steal bitbeasts.

6:30: Have cornflakes in front of t.v Happily tune into the _Teletubbies._ Choke on cornflake. Curse cornflake.

7:00: Get changed for school. It's a free dress day so I wear my trusty fairy costume and kilt.

7:05: Walk out the house and have people point at me and laugh. Get called, 'freak!'

7:30: Cry because I'm very sensitive.

8:00: Finally arrive at school. Am asked to deliver my speech about salamanders to the class.

8:15: Stutter and nervously refuse because I have such low self-esteem and I do not like to showoff.

8:30: Teacher tells me I can deliver my speech from my seat.

8:32: Thank the teacher.

9:00: Deliver my speech on salamanders.

9:30: Am booed for my poor efforts.

10:00: Recess. Act emo.

10:45: Have lunch by myself. Don't have any friends because I have no confidence.

11:00: Still by myself as I watch other kids have fun.

12:30: Now in P.E having beybattle matches.

12:40: Am challenged by Kenny to a beybattle in front of the class.

12:45: Am nervous because I don't like showing off.

1:00: Beybattle begins. Kenny quickly gains the upper hand because I firmly believe I will lose.

1:15: Beybattle ends with Kenny victorious.

1:30: Teacher calls me to demonstrate how to play tennis.

1:45: Am deeply afraid because I'm very bad at it.

2:00: Am graded on my performance. Fail P.E. Go off and sulk in the corner.

3:00: School finishes. Run home to my shack in the woods because I'm very poor.

4:50: Draw pictures of me holding a teddy bear and sucking my thumb.

5:30: For dinner I steal marshmallows and burn them on a camp fire.

6:45: Am now fast asleep on the leafy ground.

…

Sorry, probably not the best but hopefully, it suffices and makes you happy enough to leave a review. So please leave a review!


	6. Bryan Kuznestov

**Disclaimer: **Guess what? I don't Beyblade and therefore, you can't sue me.

. . .

**Title: **A Day in the Life of a Blader

**Genre: **Humour/Parody

**Rating: **K+

**Summary: **Ever wandered what your favourite Beyblade characters did everyday?

**A/N: **Wow, been awhile since I last updated this fic…which is really sad because they do not take very long to write. Thanks must go to: KonohaSinX Flame, SuicidalBeyblader, iheartKaiMaxlovely, Kirsta Isabella, Blitzer's demonic spirit and yinyangmatrix who remain my inspiration to update. Enjoy ^_^

. . .

Sorry, the last chapter was kinda bad. Sometimes I wonder if I should retire from the site, but then I remember there are so few authors on this site who read my fics. And it's because of those people, I find the inspiration to continue writing. So thanks must go to the following users who have given me a reason to write: Lirin Sama, MJFastlane, iheartKaiMaxlovely, Beywriter and KonohaSinXFlame.

. . .

**Chapter Six: Bryan**

_Chapter dedicated to iheartKaiMaxLovely _

6:00: Wake up and have a shower before getting ready for my contest.

7:00: Smile happily and sing 'Old McDonald' while dancing crazily.

7:05: Call up Tala, Kai and Johnny to meet me at the ice-cream shop.

7:30: Meet up with my friends. Order ice-cream for us. I order vanilla ice-cream, Tala orders choc-chip, Kai orders strawberry as does Johnny.

8:00: Happily eat ice-cream before telling my friends about my contest.

8:15: Check my watch and quickly race off to the video arcade for the contest.

8:30: Notice that all the video game booths have been taken. Start crying loudly.

8:45: Some loser named Rei is taken to court for stealing my seat. Happily grin at this because this was my plan all along…

9:00: …call Boris up and thank him for taking Rei to court.

9:30: The contest begins. The goal is too kill everybody in the virtual game.

10:00: Grin manically as I viciously rip everyone apart with my brute strength.

10:30: Kill Johnny the fairy in the game. Johnny was too busy eating candy floss anyway.

10:45: Shoot Tala who was too busy listening to his I-Pod humming along to Mozart too notice.

11:00: Have a brutal wrestling match with Kai. Roll around on the ground as Kai does the same.

12:30: Am still fighting Kai while Johnny continues eating candy floss and as Tala listens to Mozart still.

12:31: Start biting Kai for spitting in my beautiful hair. Eventually go home after there was no winner.

1:00: Grab Johnny's candyfloss and throw it in his face. Laugh at him.

1:12: Chuck Kai in a bin. Laugh at him as well. Take a picture of him.

1:49: Sit down on a bench, laughing insanely at the senile, old women that walk by. Bird poops on hair. Cry.

2:15: Run home crying. Quickly set to work trying to get rid of bird poop.

2:46: Invite my friends over for a slumber party. Decide to bash Kai up for spitting in my beautiful, lovely, million-dollar hair.

3:00: Am pounding Kai into the ground for spitting in my perfect hair.

3:30: Johnny is baking cookies, Tala turns the stereo on to Mozart while Kai and I fight.

4:00: Kai punches me in the nose. Nose starts bleeding. Kick Kai in the face making him cry. Blood drips down onto Kai making Tala faint at the sight of blood.

4:30: Johnny watches unamused eating the cookies in his fairy costume.

4:45: Kai sulks in the corner nibbling on a carrot stick while Tala regains consciousness.

5:00: Sit down and watch 'Bambi'. Bambi's mother dies and Kai cries, Johnny cries, Tala faints again and I laugh like a maniac.

6:00: Bambi finishes. Kai still continues to cry over Bambi's mother and hugs his stuffed Bambi toy he brought over. Johnny cooks a barbeque. Tala searches the net looking for Mozart stuff and I watch a documentary about animals such as birds, lizards and wolves.

9:00: Kai stops crying like a baby and randomly starts cussing like a madman chanting 'kill Ming Ming' while hacking at the table with a knife. Johnny sets the table up and watches the documentary part about lizards in amusement and Tala hides behind me in fear of Kai.

9:01: I sigh and bring Kai his medication. He goes back to normal and starts sucking his thumb.

10:00: Are all watching late-night Pokemon when Kai brings out his Pokemon cards and challenges me to a duel. I agree. Kai uses Jigglypuff and other cute Pokemon while I use raw force such as Charizard. Charizard kicks Jigglypuff's ass and I win the duel. Johnny is now watching late-night news and tells us that Ming Ming was killed by Mystel by eating poisoned fruit. All laugh hysterically because Ming Ming was a cow anyway. Tala reads a book about opera. Eventually have a four-way beybattle. Kai looses straight away because I teased him about Dranzer being a big chicken. Tala looses minutes after Kai because a documentary about Mozart appeared on t.v. Johnny and I beybattle furiously ending in Johnny winning (which really, was quite surprising)

11:25: Buy some alcohol. Drink many bottles. End up dancing on the tables.

12:00: I go off and sulk in my room, Johnny dances around the house singing pansy songs and Tala is reading 'The Three Bears' to Kai who happily listens.

12:30: Have now all fallen asleep.

. . .

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! Hopefully, you'll leave a review...review and you get a cookie...


	7. Tala Valkov

**Disclaimer: **Guess what? I don't Beyblade and therefore, you can't sue me.

. . .

**Title: **A Day in the Life of a Blader

**Genre: **Humour/Parody

**Rating: **K+

**Summary: **Ever wandered what your favourite Beyblade characters did everyday?

. . .

Wow, over 45 reviews :) that's amazing, and I only have the following users to thank: Lirin Sama, SuicidalBeyblader, MJFastlane, LovelySinner7, iheartKaiMaxlovely, KonohaSinXFlame, Beywriter and MariamTiarko.

**Chapter Seven: Tala Valkov**

_(dedicated to Kirsta Isabella and Beywriter, – and special thanks must go to LovelySinner for your ideas) _

6:00: Wake up and have Coco Pops for breakfast. Wake my dog 'Betty' and feed him some Coco Pops as well.

6:15: Put on my make up that makes me look mean to hide the fact I'm a sissy.

6:30: Start packing for school. Pack away many apples to give to my teachers as tokens of appreciation.

7:00: Turn the stereo on and listen to my favourite radio station…opera and classical music.

7:05: Happily listen to Mozart.

7:30: Hum along to Beethoven.

8:00: Get ready for school. Meet an old lady trying to cross the road.

8:05: Offer kindly to help her cross the road.

8:30: Cross the road safely. Old woman thanks me for my kindness and pays me fifty bucks.

8:45: Feel happy because I can finally go to the latest musical theatre show.

9:00: Invite Spencer to come with me. Spencer punches me calling me a sissy.

9:05: Break down in the middle of the street crying.

9:36: Walk past a tap-dancing school. Go inside and get an application form.

10:00: Boris finds me. He takes me home and gives me milk and cookies.

10:02: I thank him for his kindness.

10:26: Boris invites me to go to church with him on the weekend – I accept.

10:45: Boris offers to drive me home.

11:00: I refuse, but kindly because I like walking.

11:30: Buy some tap-dancing shoes. Put them on and walk down the streets.

12:00: Heading back towards home…

12:30: …but end up taking a wrong turn and end up lost in the woods.

12:31: Am terrified because there are bugs in the forest

12: 56: Come across Tyson, Rei and Max for help…

1:15: Am now lying on the ground battered and bruised.

1:47: See Kai run past, chasing after a stolen puppy. Didn't know Kai was a puppy thief.

2:10: I have a 'woe is me' moment as I think about my situation.

3:00: Still lost in the forest. Cry for help

3:30: No help comes. A wolf comes along looking for food. Start crying again.

3:47: Cry even harder because wolves are scary.

4:00: Wolf comes to attack me…I run screaming.

4:30: Lose track of wolf…sigh with relief.

4:45: Kai comes back with puppy dog. I ask him for help. He calls Mr Dickenson.

5:00: Mr Dickenson finally arrives.

5:15: I hop in his car ready to go home.

6:00: Arrive home safely.

6:25: Play Pokemon on my Nintendo DS.

6:50: Eat some more cereal.

7:20: Still playing Pokemon.

7: 29: Put cereal away.

9:00: Head towards my racing car bed. Racing car beds are so cool. Tuck myself in.

9:01: Fall asleep bed dreaming of teletubbies and my little ponies...

. . .


	8. Spencer Petrov

**Disclaimer: **Guess what? I don't Beyblade and therefore, you can't sue me.

**. . .**

**Title: **A Day in the Life of a Blader

**Genre: **Humour/Parody

**Rating: **K+

**Summary: **Ever wandered what your favourite Beyblade characters did everyday?**  
Reviewers: **LovelySinner7, Lirin Sama, iheartKaiMaxlovely, BeyWriterm MariamTiarko, S1lv3r Ang31 and KonohaSinXFlame – I'd like to give my thanks to all of you for taking the time to review, without your support, I am certain I would've left the site ages ago. Enjoy!

**. . .**

**Chapter Eight: Spencer Petrov**

_(dedicated to Kirsta Isabella)_

6:00: Wake up and sharpen my knives.

6:30: Head downstairs to practice my punching skills – use Tala as punching bag.

7:00: Go to school very early and wait at school gates. Whilst waiting, I shake my fist and randoms in their cars.

8:00: Kids finally arrive. Bash them up as they try to enter through the gate.

8:30: Now heading to locker room area to get my math equipment for exam. Chuckle as people around me are having panic attacks because they didn't study. I am secretly glad to be a genius.

9:30: Now in math doing an exam on calculus and trigonometry after bullying a few more classmates.

10:30: Still doing the exam.

10:45: Go through lunch still doing exam. Am hungry. Think about fish sandwiches.

11:15: Exam finishes. Begin marking in class because teacher is far too lazy to mark them at home.

12:45: Finally finish marking. Curse teacher silently in head. Calculate results and I do my little victory dance as I received full marks.

1:00: Happily eating my fish sandwiches with my best friends, Gary and Dunga. Give them some of my sandwich.

1:17: Finish lunch. Hunt down randoms and bash them up with Gary and Dunga.

2:00: Back in class again. Teacher brings in rabbits.

2:05: Run to the front of the class and pat the bunny happily.

2:15: Teacher tries to pry bunny off me. Get Gary and Dunga to bash teacher up

2:47: Cripple teacher. Am sent to the principal.

3:30: In the back of the police car heading towards the juvenile detention centre for my bad behavior.

4:10: Spend the rest of my time plotting my escape. Have some fish sandwiches to help me think.

5:15: Have finally come up with a plan. Grin evilly and clench my hands into fists.

6:30: Am now bored. Decide to take photos of myself with my camera.

6:50: Decide it would be a good idea to go to sleep.

**. . .**

Well, this routine was a lot shorter than previous routines due to the fact I couldn't think of much to write for Spencer. Read and review please!!


	9. Boris

**Disclaimer:**Guess what? I don't Beyblade and therefore, you can't sue me.

**. . .**

**Title:**A Day in the Life of a Blader

**Genre:**Humour/Parody

**Rating:**K+

**Summary:**Ever wandered what your favourite Beyblade characters did everyday?  
**  
Reviewers:**Special thanks to the following users: Lirin Sama, S1lv34 Ang31, Beywriter, MariamTiarko, LovelySinner7, iheartKaiMaxlovely and KonohaSinXFlame for reviewing. Enjoy!

**. . .**

**Chapter Nine: Boris**

7:00: Wake up and get ready for school

7:15: Do some morning exercise

7:46: Eating some Fruit Loops. Plan what to teach children.

8:00: Start walking to school. Get pooped on by pigeon.

8:15: Clean pigeon poop off hair. Continue walking.

8:30: Arrive at the local primary school and walk to my classroom.

9:30: Class starts. Am teaching the seven year old kids about world domination in SOSE.

10:30: Music class begins. Hire Ming Ming to sing to them.

10:45: Recess. Have lunch with my good friend Mr Dickenson.

11:15: Back in class. Teaching about mutated bitbeasts in Science.

12:45: Lunch again. Now talk to Voltaire about education.

1:15: Back in class again. Get the kids to draw pictures of bitbeasts and beyblades.

2:00: Health class. Bring in a guest speaker to talk about his life.

2:05: The guest speaker is…GRAMPS!! Gramps teaches the kids about car safety.

3:30: School finishes. Am at home baking cookies for the Demolition Boys/Blitzkrieg Boys and BEGA Bladers.

4:00: D-Boys/B-Boys and BEGA Bladers arrive for tea. I say a prayer to God before beginning to eat.

4:30: Playing party games with my lovely friends :) Play pass-the-pass the parcel.

5:00: Have some cake. Sing-along to some opera.

5:30: Say goodbye and give my thanks to the Demolition Boys/Blitzkrieg Boys and BEGA Bladers.

6:30: Am home alone reflecting on my wonderful day.

7:00: Finish off my day with some yoga exercises.

9:00: Am now asleep dreaming of becoming principal.

...

Read and review please!


	10. Hiro Granger

**Disclaimer: **Guess what? I don't Beyblade and therefore, you can't sue me.

**. . .**

**Title: **A Day in the Life of a Blader

**Genre: **Humour/Parody

**Rating: **K+

**Summary: **Ever wandered what your favourite Beyblade characters did everyday?  
**  
Reviewers: **Special thanks to the following users: LovelySinner7, Lirin Sama, iheartKaiMaxlovely, Rika-Surnat0, Silv3r Ang31, MariamTiarko, KonohaSinX Flame and Beywriter for reviewing.

**. . .**

**Chapter Ten: Hiro Granger**

_(yes, the previous chapter should be called 'Chapter Nine' – my bad)_

6:00: Get up and notice my annoying little turd of a brother eating cereal. Shove his face in the bowl.

6:03: The annoying little brat begins to cry. Punch him in the face to make him shut up.

6:30: The stupid cunt tries to turn the tv on. Throw the remote control at his puny head.

6:40: Laugh evilly. The pathetic loser deserved it.

7:10: Call him a pig. Happily point out his flaws. Laugh as he cries.

7:45: Skip off to preschool while the brat makes his way of too primary school. Wish I had a car so I could run him over.

8:15: Scheme ways to kill turd of a brother. Try to convince my friends that we are not related. Head to art room.

8:30: Begin drawing. Draw ten in graphic detail of me killing to turd. One of me with a giant candy cane

9:00: Show teacher my wonderful pictures. She is not impressed. Plot to throw her into a trashcan.

9:30: Begin show and tell. Discus my plans of pushing my brother out the window.

10:30: Run away from school crying because a kid made fun of me.

11:00: Take over the BBA and begin making weapons of mass destruction. Throw Mr. Dickenson out the window.

11:30: Begin plans of replacing snot face with Max.

12:00: Give up and ring a hitman (hitman is Rei).

12:02: Rei refuses to kill children. Ask him to knock off Kai.

12:05: Rei asks for my name. Tell him. He laughs then hangs up.

1:03: Contact Spencer at school and ask him if he can make it so that the brat will have an accident.

1:05: Spencer tells me to go to hell.

1:17: Feel upset. Run off and cry in my room for an hour.

2:17: Stupid brother comes home. Throw a plate at him.

2:45: Have thrown Tyson out the door. Quickly run to get gun just in case he comes back.

3:00: Invite Kai for a beybattle so I can kick his butt.

3:30: Kai arrives. We beybattle. Kick his butt easily.

3:45: Ask him to kill off the brat he refuses.

3:50: Aim a pistol at the door waiting for the annoying little brat to walk in through the door again.

4:00: The little turd walks in the door. Find out the gun wasn't real.

5:00: Ask the brat to stand by an open window. He runs off and locks his bedroom door.

5:30: Realize that it's past my bedtime and go to bed.

…

A little shorter I know, but I'm honestly running low on ideas. So…I plan to have a routine for Robert next – but I need ideas…please help if you want to see another update!


	11. Kenny

**Disclaimer: **Guess what? I don't Beyblade and therefore, you can't sue me.

**. . .**

**Title: **A Day in the Life of a Blader

**Genre: **Humour/Parody

**Rating: **K+

**Summary: **Ever wandered what your favourite Beyblade characters did everyday?  
**  
Reviewers: **Special thanks to the following users: SouthernDragon, MJFastlane, LovelySinner7, Lirin Sama, SuicidalBeyblader, KonohaSinX Flame, iheartKaiMaxlovely, Beywriter, Silv4r Ang31 and Mariam Tiarko – without your support I really don't know if this fic would continue to exist. Enjoy!

**. . .**

**Chapter Eleven: Kenny**

6:00: Wake up and have breakfast.

7:00: Throw out my lab coat and change into my punk clothing.

7:05: Grab my electric guitar and head to the music shop.

7:30: Arrive at shop and buy new strings.

8:00: Come back home and ring my best friends, the Dark Bladers.

8:15: The Dark Bladers crash at my place drinking beer.

8:30: Practice our music routine.

8:32: Hop in car.

9:00: Arrive at bar.

9:30: Practice even more for tonight's concert.

10:00: Drink some more beer.

10:30: Still drinking beer.

10:45: Chatting up some chick named Emily.

11:00: Plays some pool with Emily.

12:30: Ask for Emily's number.

12:31: She gives me her number.

1:00: Play some pool (again) with the Dark Bladers.

1:50: Talk to Emily again. Buy her drink. Invite her over to my place tomorrow.

2:15: Have a little jam session. Watch the money drop into our collector bag.

3:00: Ring up the D-Boys to come to my concert.

3:30: D-Boys arrive. Kai and Max also arrive.

4:00: Play another game of pool. Kick D-Boys butts easily.

4:30: Drinking contest with Kai.

4:45: Kai wins.

5:00: Kai falls over drunk.

5:15: I actually win.

6:00: Concert begins. I grab the guitar and bust out some wicked riffs. Sanguinex screams out the lyrics. Lupenex plays the bass while howling. Zomb smashes the drums and Cenotaph break dances.

9:00: Concert ends. Receive standing ovation.

9:01: Sing same song again.

10:00: Drink some more beer with all my mates.

…

I'm really running low on ideas...so if you have any suggestions for any character I will be forever grateful. I plan to have Robert's routine up by the end of next week so keep an eye out for it. Review please!


	12. Robert Jurgen

**Disclaimer: **Guess what? I don't Beyblade and therefore, you can't sue me.

**. . .**

**Title: **A Day in the Life of a Blader

**Genre: **Humour/Parody

**Rating: **K+

**Summary: **Ever wandered what your favourite Beyblade characters did everyday?  
**  
Reviewers: **Special thanks to the following users: LovelySinner7, Lirin Sama, shef01animetize, KonohaSinXFlame, iheartKaiMaxlovely, SuicidalBeyblader, Silv3r Ang31, Beywriter and MJFastlane.

**. . .**

**Chapter Twelve: Robert**

7:30: Wake up and order Gustav to bring me my royal ham for breakfast.

8:00: Gustav tells me that The Bladebreakers have requested that we challenge them.

8:05: I accept and talk to my lovely teammates about it. They think it is a good idea.

8:30: Order The Bladebreakers to meet us at the tennis courts.

9:00: Tell The Bladebreakers that if we win, they must serve us as a personal slave.

9:15: Bladebreakers agree.

9:17: Get dressed. Must look good for battle.

9:30: Battle at Olympia Dome begins.

10:00: Rei and Oliver beybattle. Ends up in a tie. How uncouth.

10:25: Johnny and Kai beybattle. Johnny wins. Kai serves Johnny as a personal slave. Max tags along with Kai. I mutter uncouth.

10:39: Tyson and I battle. Tyson loses. Tyson becomes my personal slave.

10:59: Send Gustav on a vacation and make Tyson give me his Dragoon.

11:30: Get Oliver to paint me a mural of me fighting Dragoon

11:50: Oliver refuses and paints a mural of himself riding ponies.

11:55: Yell at Oliver and make him apologize facing the ground.

12:23: Oliver does as commanded after much yelling. Send Oliver back to France. Make Tyson clean the house and cook up a huge feast for my friends, my team (minus Oliver because he refused my order) and the slaves.

12:37: Johnny, Enrique, Kai and Max arrive early.

1:00: Play game of chess.

1:30: End up losing seven games in a row to Johnny.

1:45: Am crying because Johnny called me a loser.

2:00: Head to the bathroom and wash my eyes. Accidently poke self in eye. Cry.

2:30: Head to my room and look up my 'Book of Uncouth Things'. Count up the total – 4000 uncouth things so far. Decide to add a few more. Add Johnny's and Oliver's names to the list.

3:00: Watch 'Barney the Purple Dinosaur'. Hug my very expensive Barney plushie.

3:30: Head back to the kitchen castle. See Kai. Kai calls me ugly.

4:00: Still crying because Kai called me ugly.

4:30: Find out that Max is smoking dope.

4:45: Chase Max out of my castle.

5:00: Max vows to get revenge.

5:15: Max leaves to plan his revenge.

6:00: Decide to try my luck with Monopoly.

8:00: Lose at Monopoly. Mentally add Monopoly to the 'Book of Uncouth Things'

9:00: Am now shaking my head at such uncouthness as the others play poker while drinking the very best champagne around town

9:01: Fall asleep

10:00: Wake up later in the night and find out that Max has been drawing markings on my face. Vow to seek vengeance…

...

Yes, it's official, I have gotten my writing mojo back. This means I'm no longer suffering writer's block. Thanks again to all my lovely reviewers – without you, I would not be here. Review please!


	13. Salima

**Disclaimer: **Guess what? I don't Beyblade and therefore, you can't sue me.

**. . .**

**Title: **A Day in the Life of a Blader

**Genre: **Humour/Parody

**Rating: **K+

**Summary: **Ever wandered what your favourite Beyblade characters did everyday?  
**  
Reviewers: **Special thanks to the following users: MJFastlane, KonohaSinX Flame, SuicidalBeyblader, iheartKaiMaxlovely, Lirin Sama and shef01animetize.

**. . .**

**Chapter Thirteen: Salima**

7:00: Wake up in the airport because I feel asleep on the plane and had to be carried to the airport.

7:30: Buy cereal from the restaurant.

7:45: Am very excited because Kane told us we were going to see a familiar face.

8:00: Catch plane.

11:00: Arrive in Australia and go catch our taxi – hop in taxi and get dropped off at the toilets because Jim needed to go.

11:15: See kids trying to blade – kid loses his blade – I walk over and steal his blade and run off with it fast.

11:30: Meet the Bladebreakers on the way to our destination – see a hot Chinese guy and swoon – Rei notices me staring and glares daggers at me – quickly turn away in fear for my safety.

11:45: Kane and Tyson beybattle – battle ends in tie – yell at Kane for being weak – Kane runs away and cries after waving goodbye to the Bladebreakers.

12:00: Arrive at Zagarts place – am terrified because it is rumoured that Zagart is in fact, a pedophile.

12:30: Am having lunch when pedophile turns up and gives us new blades – am reluctant to touch the blade because it has his germs on it.

12:45: Slap Jim because he accepts Zagarts offer straight away without thinking about it – Jim tells us that in order to become stronger, you need to take cyber bitbeasts – Jim challenges Goki and surprisingly wins – Jim dances around the floor and calls himself the best blader on planet earth.

1:00: Am wondering why Jim is so stupid before walking to my room to dream about the Chinese guy.

1:30: Sigh peacefully still thinking about the Chinese guy.

2:00: Am now thinking of the fat guy and wishing that Kane was just as strong.

2:30: Decide to track down Chinese guy's address – find it easily because a girl named Mariah willingly hands it over.

3:00: Decided to stalk Chinese guy – learn that his name is Rei Kon – also learn that he is a hitman – find hitmans very attractive and skip towards his place.

3:30: Finally arrive at Rei's place – peek in the windows and see him dance the salsa.

4:00: Smash the window and jump in to join Rei.

4:05: Dance with Rei…

4:10: Still dancing…

4:30: Running around room in sheer panic as Rei grabs a club and whacks me over the head with it.

4:40: Beginning to think stalking Rei is a bad idea – I didn't realize he was a schizophrenic.

5:00: Outside running down the streets as Rei chases after me.

5:30: Arrive home safely – sigh in relief and fall asleep early – am tired because of the dancing.

6:00: Am fast asleep.

**. . .**

Review please! Oh...in case anyone is interested, the next chapter for 'Beyblade Resurrection' should be out by the end of this week. Also, my new humour fic, 'The Kuznetsov Chronicles', should be uploaded by tomorrow.


	14. Raul Fernandez

**Disclaimer:**If I owned Beyblade… well, I don't sadly. It's a fact that will most likely never change.

**. . .**

**Title:**A Day in the Life of a Blader

**Genre:**Humour/Parody

**Rating:**K+

**Summary:**Ever wandered what your favourite Beyblade characters did everyday?  
**  
Reviewers:**Special thanks to the following users: Beywriter, Silv3r Ang3l, LovelySinner7, SuicidalBeyblader, MJFastlane, KonohaSinX Flame, iheartKaiMaxlovely and Lirin Sama.

**. . .**

**Chapter Fourteen: Raul**

6:00: Wake up and drink ten cups of coffee.

6:45: Watching politics – take down notes about what happens during meetings.

7:05: Read over notes – feel very inspired and think about how to put this information to good use against my wimpy sister.

7:30: Tell my sister that I am in politics – warn her that being a wimp is considered a serious offense.

8:00: Kick my sister out the window for disobeying the law – get her to pay me five dollars for every time she breaks a law.

8:15: Have earned ten dollars in the past fifteen minutes – feel very proud.

8:30: Have now earned an additional thirty dollars – wonder where Julia is getting the money from – am still very proud.

9:00: Earned another sixty dollars – am now very suspicious about where Julia got the money from.

9:10: Ask my wimpy sister about the money – she says nothing – grumpily stomp off to my room to put my money somewhere safe (the sock drawer).

9:15: Count money – wonder what happened to the one hundred and ten dollars I saved has gone missing.

9:30: Begin my mission of hunting down the money thief – am worried because politics and hunting for clues don't mix – cry.

10:00: Am still crying.

10:30: Call hitman Rei – Rei tells me to 'go die in a hole' – cry again.

10:45: Decide to call my coach, Romero – remember that Romero is off on a romantic date with Max's mum – shivers at the thought.

11:00: Begin the adventure – find first clue – beyblade parts leading to Julia's room.

11:35: Follow beyblade parts and find Julia playing with Barbie Dolls.

11:40: Ask Julia about my money – she tells me I have to play Barbie with her that she'll tell me.

12:00: Am playing with Barbie Dolls….

12:15: Setting up a tea party for all of Barbie's friends…feel hungry.

12:30: Am beginning to think playing Barbie Dolls is fun…still hungry.

12:45: Have finished playing with dolls – ask Julia to tell me about the money.

12:50: Julia tells me she stole my money from me and paid me back whenever she broke a law.

1:16: Call a meeting to work on a plan to ban annoying sisters from stealing money off older and much cooler brothers.

1:30: Enforce the law – tell Julia that she is banned and should be sent to jail.

2:00: Julia is crying – run around the house in panic because there is no law on crying children.

2:30: Note that it is time to take serious action after running around aimlessly in sheer panic for thirty minutes.

2:45: Run into kitchen and grab a set of knives, a pan and a wooden spoon.

3:00: Lay the knives on the table and bang the spoon against the pan making an awful racket.

3:25: Julia does not find me very threatening – time to use plan b).

3:40: Have picked up the knives and am now hiding behind the couch waiting to strike.

4:00: Throw knives at Julia – miss everytime – forgot to note that I am the world's most uncoordinated person ever.

4:25: Decide to give up and watch t.v – watch a wrestling show.

4:30: Wonder if I wrestled Julia if that would get her to shut up.

4:40: Think not because she would probably die.

4:50: Actually think it is a good idea if Julia was dead.

5:00: Decide not to – besides, who else am I going to practice my leadership skills on?

5:30: Watch the five thirty news.

6:00: Watch The Simpsons and laugh hysterically.

7:00: Watching Big Brother and wonder if I could be the next housemate.

7:30: Wonder why there isn't a show titled 'The Best and Worst Leaders of all Time'

8:00: Brain starts to hurt – go to sleep.

**. . .**

Read and review please!!


	15. Julia Fernandez

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Beyblade… well, I don't sadly. It's a fact that will most likely never change.

**. . .**

**Title: **A Day in the Life of a Blader

**Genre: **Humour/Parody

**Rating: **K+

**Summary: **Ever wandered what your favourite Beyblade characters did everyday?  
**  
Reviewers:**Special thanks to the following users: Lirin Sama, SucidalBeyblader, LovelySinner7, KonohaSinX Flame, Darkened-Storm, Beywriter, MJFastlane,

**A/N: **I hate writer's block. I really do.

**. . .**

**Chapter Fifteen: Julia Fernandez**

6:00: Wake up and wonder how to annoy Raul.

6:45: Notice that Raul is watching politics again – work on ways on how to annoy Raul.

7:05: Look over the notes I have written – smile and begin to act out my plans.

7:30: Raul tells me his in politics – he warns that being the wimp I pretend to be is a serious crime – he makes me repeat 'I am a wimp' ten times over.

8:00: Raul kicks me out the window – flies into a trashcan – I come back inside and he tells me to pay five dollars everytime I break a law he makes.

8:15: Decide to steal Raul's money because I don't have money to pay him – steal thirty dollars.

8:30: Pay Raul the thirty dollars – I break another law for breathing too loudly so I steal sixty dollars off him – pay Raul.

9:00: Am wondering if Raul knows that I have stolen his money – realize he's too stupid to figure that out straight away.

9:10: Raul asks me about the money – I tell him nothing.

9:15: Watch the Teletubbies.

9:30: Still watching the Teletubbies.

10:00: Hear Raul crying – secretly laugh at his looser-ness – hear that Raul plans on calling Rei.

10:30: Call Rei and tell him not to tell Raul anything – Rei agrees – Raul calls Rei seconds later.

10:45: Wonder where Romero is – then remember that I set him and Judy up for a date.

11:00: Raul enters my room – he is shocked to see me playing with Barbie Dolls.

11:40: Raul asks me about the money – I tell him he has to play Barbies with me before I'll tell him anything.

12:00: Raul is dressing up Ken while I dress up Barbie – Raul is having trouble – help him dress Ken up.

12:15: Setting up a tea party for Barbie's friends.

12:45: Finished playing with the dolls – Raul seems to of have enjoyed the experience – tell him about the money.

12:50: I tell him that I stole the money from his piggy bank – Raul stomps off angrily top sulk.

1:16: Make lunch before Raul comes to me and tells me about the new law – he tells me I should be sent to jail.

2:00: Start crying to see what Raul's reaction is – he runs around the in a panic – a funny sight to behold.

2:30: Realize that Raul has gotten a lot of exercise – he heads to the kitchen and grabs a set of knives, a pan and a wooden spoon.

3:00: Raul lays the knives on the table – he starts trying to be a drummer using the spoon as the sticks.

3:25: Laugh at his lame-ness.

3:40: Raul seems to be offended by my laughter – he hides behind a couch and throws knives at me – he misses.

4:25: Decides that he can't beat me – Raul watches a wrestling show.

4:50: Call Romero and ask him about his date – he tells me that he hates Judy.

5:00: Laugh at Romero's misfortune.

5:30: Watch Blues Clues.

7:00: Am wondering if there is a show titled 'Stupid Brothers'.

7:30: In room practicing blading skills when a window accidentally breaks – don't say anything – Raul is too busy planning his own t.v show too notice.

8:00: Have some dinner without Raul because he went to bed.

8:30: Decide to go to bed.

**. . .**

Review please.


	16. Brooklyn Masefield

**Disclaimer:**If I owned Beyblade… well, I don't sadly. It's a fact that will most likely never change.

**. . .**

**Title:**A Day in the Life of a Blader

**Genre:**Humour/Parody

**Rating:**K+

**Summary:**Ever wandered what your favourite Beyblade characters did everyday?  
**  
Reviewers: **Special thanks to the following users: iheartKaiMaxlovely, SUicidalBeyblader, KonohaSinXFlame, Silv3r Ang3l, MJFastlane, LovelySinner7, Beywriter and MariamTiarko.

**A/N: **I'm going to be doing some crazy updating in the next couple of days as it my birthday next Sunday. This is my gift to you...enjoy!

**. . .**

**Chapter Sixteen: Brooklyn Masefield**

6:00: Wake up in the morning. Open window and sing to the birds.

6:15: Skip breakfast and go outside. Check the vegetation in the backyard to see if plants are healthy.

6:30: One plant is diseased – cry and take the plant out of the ground – head back inside and make a cardboard coffin – place plant inside.

7:00: Have funeral – silently weep.

7:15: Head back inside crying over the plant – decide now is a good time to have breakfast.

7:30: Eat fruit-loops.

7:45: Finish eating. Get changed into my ranger outfit. Head to the local zoo and stare at the animals before leaving for school.

8:15: Am walking to school. Find a dead bird on the side of the road. Gasp and break down into hysterical tears in the streets. Ignore the strange looks I receive as random bystanders walk by.

9:15: Arrive at an hour late. Tell teacher I attended a funeral. Teacher doesn't get mad at me.

9:30: In class learning about the environment.

10:00: Happily sitting in class writing down notes about the environment.

10:30: First lesson comes to a close. Head to recess.

10:45: Sit outside in the schoolyard eating fruit. Think about ways to reduce global warming.

11:00: Wonder if getting Boris would help reduce global warming – after all, he wants world destruction.

11:40: Writing down notes on how to stop Boris – thinking about forming a group called 'The Environmental Scouts'.

12:00: Am pleased with the idea. Call myself 'Environmental Brookie' – design a uniform for myself – hunt down four of my friends to help me fight Boris.

12:15: Call my teammates – Crusher labels himself 'Environmental Tree-Hugger' – Ming Ming labels herself 'Environmental Cherry-Blossom' – Mystel labels himself as 'Environmental Mysterious-Ranger – Garland is labeled as 'Environmental Know-How' – start thinking up a song.

12:45: Have finished writing song – look at words - Fighting to save the environment, starting campaigns to save the whales, A true lover of nature, he is the one named Environmentalist Brookie.

_He will never turn his back on nature. He is always there to defend the cause._

He is the one on whom we can depend to save nature. He is the one named Environmentalist Brookie

…Environmentalist Know-How! Environmentalist Mysterious-Ranger! Environmentalist Cherry-Blossom! Environmentalist Tree-Hugger!

With awesome powers unbeknownst to the offenders, he is the one named Environmentalist Brookie.

Fighting to save the environment, starting campaigns to save the whales,

With his crew to help fight, he is the one named Environmentalist Brookie, he is the one named Environmentalist Brookie, he is the one, Environmentalist Brookie

12:50: Am very pleased with song – find my teammates and force them to sing with me.

1:16: Have finished rehearsing the song – now practicing a dance routine.

2:00: Have finally finished the dance routine – head to the BEGA building to promote the BEGA campaign.

2:30: Set the band up – Garland on drums – Crusher on the piano – Mystel and Ming Ming on the guitars and with me as singer.

3:00: Am singing song – the crowd enjoys it – they dance and sing along.

3:25: Campaign has finished – head back home to start planning for BrooklynLand – a land where I am the King of Nature.

3:40: Working on my new beyblading technique – have called my bitbeast Gaia (mother nature).

4:25: Get my teammates to sleep over at my treehouse – together, hatch a plan on how to stop global warming.

4:50: Call Boris – tell him about BrooklynLand – Boris is very pleased with the plan.

5:00: Celebrating because Boris liked my idea.

5:30: Watching a nature documentary on T.V – it's a documentary about baby animals.

7:00: Have decided to take a nap – an early sleep means a bright and fresh early morning!

**. . .**

Please, please I beg you to read my latest fanfic titled, 'Deception'. I need feedback. Please read :) And review.


	17. Hilary Tachibana

**Disclaimer:**If I owned Beyblade… well, I don't sadly. It's a fact that will most likely never change.

**. . .**

**Title:**A Day in the Life of a Blader

**Genre:**Humour/Parody

**Rating:**K+

**Summary:**Ever wandered what your favourite Beyblade characters did everyday?  
**  
Reviewers:**MariamTiarko, KonohaSinXFlame, LovelySinner7, iheartKaiMaxlovely, Lirin Sama, SuicidalBeyblader and Beywriter.

**. . .**

**Chapter Seventeen: Hilary ****Tachibana**

6:00: Wake up and have anchovies for breakfast.

7:00: Consider going to school.

7:05: Don't go to school because Tyson might punish me again.

7:30: Search the net looking for Ming Ming related articles.

8:00: Find the BEGA site.

8:15: Look for pictures of Ming Ming.

8:30: Find out where she buys her clothes from.

8:45: Quickly run to the shop and buy Ming Ming clothes.

9:00: Call me new outfit 'Hilary Star Flash'.

9:30: Save pictures of Ming Ming to my hard drive because she is my fashion icon.

10:00: Ring Mariah and ask her to come shopping with me. Mariah accepts.

10:30: Go pick Mariah up.

10:45: Drive to the mall.

11:00: Shop and find Kai and Max. Giggle with excitement.

12:30: Mariah and I run up to them.

12:31: Kai and Johnny scream and run.

1:20: Search the mall looking for Kai and Johnny. Stop by the Boost Juice bar to refresh.

1:50: See Ming Ming performing at the shop. Cheer her on : )

2:15: Get Ming Ming's autograph. Buy her CD.

3:00: Searching the mall again for Kai and Johnny.

3:30: Am disappointed because we can't find Kai and Johnny.

4:00: Go home and help Mariah search for articles about Kai and Johnny.

4:30: Find Kai's MySpace.

4:45: Add Kai as a friend…now waiting patiently for reply.

5:00: Kai is on online and rejects my request. I ask why.

5:15: He tells me that I'm an annoying, ugly bitch who deserves to burn in hell.

6:00: Cry on Mariah's shoulder…hatch plans on how to kill Kai.

9:00: Still hatching plans on how to kill Kai.

9:01: House blows up for no apparent reason.

10:00: News points out that Kai and Johnny

had hidden a secret bomb at Mariah's place.

...

Review please!


	18. Eddy

**Disclaimer:**Guess what? I don't Beyblade and therefore, you can't sue me.

. . .

**Title:**A Day in the Life of a Blader  
**Genre:**Humour/Parody  
**Rating:**K+  
**Summary:**Ever wandered what your favourite Beyblade characters did everyday?  
**Reviewers: **Shaman Hime, iheartKaiMaxlovely, Lirin Sama, volli the 1 critic, MariamTiarko, Beywriter, KonohaSinXFlame, SuicidalBeyblader and MJFastlane. Thank you all for taking the time to review : )

. . .

**Chapter Eighteen: Eddy**

6:00: Wake up and find myself strutting down the basketball court, showing of my skills…

6:15: …wake up from my dream and find myself in a ballet dress. Wonder why I am wearing a tu-tu.

6:30: Being laughed at by the other little girls. Try not to burst out in tears.

8:15: Ballet lessons come to a close. Am very relieved. Vow to never go back to a ballet lesson in my life.

8:45: Daydreaming about becoming the next Michael Jordan. Draw pictures of him on my wall.

9:15: Being yelled at by mum for drawing on the wall. Am told to clean it up. Hire my friends to help me out.

9:30: Listen to James Blunt's 'Your Beautiful'. Think about singing this song to Michael Jordan. No, I am not gay. (shifty eyes)

10:00: Finish cleaning up wall. Head to park to play some basketball. Time to show of my skills.

10:30: Shocked. I fall over myself several million times. Michael laughs at me. I chuck the ball at him. He falls over. Now it is my turn to laugh.

11:00: Prepare to do a lay-up…

11:40: My twentieth attempt at a successful lay-up…

12:00: Still trying…

12:15: See Rick. Glare at Rick angrily. Wonder why Rick is not intimidated.

12:45: Face-down on the cement, injured by Rick for apparently insulting him.

1:16: Throbbing head. Begin to wonder if balletball could exist. Decide to promote the sport of combining ballet and basketball together.

1:54: Write down rules and safety guidelines for balletball. Design tu-tu uniform.

2:30: Practice balletball. Balletball means wearing a tu-tu and prancing around while trying to dribble the ball. Do not have much success.

3:00: Head back home and work on balletball advertisements. Decide to make recipes dedicated to improving your performance in both ballet and basketball.

3:25: Make action figures out of clay. Create one to resemble me.

3:40: Now, writing songs to promote balletball to express my love for the sport.

4:50: Wondering why balletball is not doing well on the market.

5:30: Watching the news. See 'World's Biggest Loser – Eddy' appear on the screen.

6:00: Run to bed and cry myself to sleep.

…

Review...please?


	19. Mystel

**Disclaimer: **Guess what? I don't Beyblade and therefore, you can't sue me.

. . .

**Title: **A Day in the Life of a Blader  
**Genre: **Humour/Parody  
**Rating: **K+  
**Summary: **Ever wandered what your favourite Beyblade characters did everyday?  
**Reviewers:**RockPopnMetal007, MariamTiarko, chocolatexloverx16, KonohaSinX Flame, SuicidalBeyblader, Beywriter, MJFastlane, iheartKaiMaxlovely and Lirin Sama for taking the time to leave a review : ) Enjoy!

. . .

**Chapter Nineteen: Mystel**

6:00: Wake up in my tree house. Walk over to fruit trees and pluck fruits.

7:00: Decide to announce my fruit festival. Force everyone to come along.

7:05: Quickly flee as I am pelted and attacked by Brooklyn for killing nature.

7:30: Come to school. Sit in the back corner happily smiling.

8:00: Start first lesson. Draw a picture of a fruit.

8:15: In detention for drawing fruit in maths. Try to explain that the fruit was used to explain mathematical problem solving.

8:30: Pick a fight with Brooklyn over nature.

8:32: Lose to Brooklyn. Go home and cry.

9:00: Head to BEGA HQ to pick another fight with Brooklyn.

9:30: Brooklyn once again beats me. Go home and cry again.

10:00: Still crying.

10:30: Worship the Greek God Poseidon and offer a tub of hair gel as a sacrifice.

10:45: Run over to Brooklyn's place.

11:00: Kill Brooklyn's plants.

12:30: Decide to use Poseidon's water attacks to water his garden as punishment.

1:00: Pull out my pocket mirror and tub of hair gel. Fix my beautiful hair. Smile proudly in mirror.

1:35: Think about starting my own hairdressing shop. Wonder if I can somehow get my love for fruit involved.

2:10: Wrote plans for a hairdressing/fruit shop fusion. Start creating banners. Call teammates for help.

2:40: Decide to attack Brooklyn's gardens again.

3:00: Still watering gardens.

3:30: Get a call from Garland. He tells me his having a party.

4:00: Arrive at Garlands. Drink some of Garland's homemade fruit smoothie.

4:45: In hospital due to food poisoning from Garland's fruit smoothie.

5:00: Receive a visit from my teammates. Brooklyn laughs, Ming Ming sings a song about beyblading, Garland apologizes and Crusher leaves me to visit his sister Monica.

5:15: Teammates leave. Watch Blues Clues. Take note of what I learnt today.

6:00: Rename Poseidon to Blue Clues. Listen to some good old Elvis Presley. Randomly start dancing in the hospital room despite poisoning.

9:00: Am guarded by the nurses in case I escape. Eat some cereal.

10:00: Fall asleep and dream about the Teletubbies.

...

Review please! Suggestions for ideas for characters are welcomed!


	20. Ozuma

**Disclaimer:**Guess what? I don't Beyblade and therefore, you can't sue me.

. . .

**Title:**A Day in the Life of a Blader  
**Genre:**Humour/Parody  
**Rating:**K+  
**Summary:**Ever wandered what your favourite Beyblade characters did everyday?  
**Reviewers: **MariamTiarko, The StrayXIII, SuicidalBeyblader, MJFastlane, volli the 1 critic, iheartKaiMaxlovely, Lirin Sama and Beywriter for reviewing when no one else seems to.

...

**Chapter Twenty: Ozuma**

6:00: Wake up in my treehouse. Stick my head out the window, and shout out my words of love to the world.

6:15: Put on my cloak and climb down the rope ladder.

6:30: Prepare for my 'mission'. Run around the woods.

7:15: Head to the lake and go for a swim.

7:45: Head back to the treehouse. Wonder if I should get a haircut.

8:15: Decide to get a haircut. Get my bitbeast to gnaw my hair off.

8:45: Am now bald. Strut down the streets and show of my new look.

9:15: Am teased by random bystanders. Run off and cry.

9:30: Am being all emo and brooding.

10:00: Decide that being emo is a most suitable look. Tell my teammates that I have now emo.

10:30: Dress up in black and red to enhance my emo-ness. Listen to whiny emo music.

11:00: Go buy a wig because my scalp is feeling cold. Get dreadlocks.

11:40: Head to the White Tigers hideout – strut my stuff

12:00: Lying on the ground, face down due to fight with Lee. Wonder why Lee got so upset.

12:15: Remember that I told Lee that his team was gay.

12:45: See God's face…

1:16: …wake up and find out that Dunga is looking down on me. Wonder if Dunga hit every branch when falling down the ugly tree. Think it a sin to look like him.

2:30: Now training in my Garden of Doom. Send Dunga's ugly face to the sin bin. Serves him right.

3:00: Still training…

3:25: Buying cat food for Flash Leopard. Kill Mariah's bitbeast for food.

3:40: Hiding from Mariah incase she finds out what I have done.

4:25: Decide to drop my 'emo' look. Decide to dress up as Tarzan.

4:50: Legally try to change my name to Tar-Ozu-zan.

5:00: Send my teammates home. Head back to my treehouse. Hang upside from tree branch.

5:30: Wonder how to be like Tarzan. Try to get Flash Leopard to talk to me.

6:00: Spend time acting like Tarzan. Swing from tree to tree…

6:30: Sporting a broken nose from crashing into tree. Am very sore. Go cry.

7:00: Sleeping. Dream of Tarzan.

...

Sorry, short chapter but I am desperately running out of ideas. Read and review please : )


	21. Garland Tzebult

**Disclaimer: **Guess what? I don't Beyblade and therefore, you can't sue me.

. . .

**Title: **A Day in the Life of a Blader  
**Genre: **Humour/Parody  
**Rating: **K+  
**Summary: **Ever wandered what your favourite Beyblade characters did everyday?  
**Reviewers:**Beywriter, chocolatexloverx16, volli the 1 critic, iheartKaiMaxlovely, MJFastlane and SuicidalBeyblader. Thanks for reviewing and waiting for this chapter!

...

**Chapter Twenty One: Garland Tzebult**

6:00: Wake up and have breakfast

6:15: Go for a run outside.

7:15: Come back home to rest after an hour run. Drink three glass of water and have two pieces of fruit.

7:45: Go for another run around the BEGA complex

8:15: See Tyson on the streets. Don't blade him – instead, go punch him in the face as payback for him beating me.

8:45: Head to martial arts classes. Am pleased to see Rei

9:15: Beat the crap out of Rei for shooting me earlier before (yes I did not die even though it says I died in Enrique's routine)

9:30: Send Rei to the hospital

10:00: On the run for almost killing Rei

10:30: Sprint down the streets and then hide in a blue dumpster – decide this dumpster would make a very good home

11:00: Ordering my team to transport my things to my dumpster

11:40: Still moving…

12:00: Buying batteries to keep my battery-run technology up and working

12:15: Paint a mural of me on the dumpster

12:45: Hop on laptop and go to eBay to sell my Apollon for some money because I'm poor

1:16: Go for another run

2:30: Now going for a swim in the ocean

3:00: Working on plan on becoming a skilled hitman like Rei

3:25: Decide I must kill Rei in order to be the number one hitman in town

3:40: Hurt Rei – Rei dies

4:25: Am deciding what targets I should hurt

4:50: Grab my trusty shovel and head towards Tyson's place

5:00: Hit Tyson out of revenge (again) for him beating me

5:30: Hit Hiro for the hell of it

7:00: Head back home and go to sleep

...

I know I said I have 'retired' but I've decided this story and Crazy Beyblade Drabbles must be completed before I do finally leave. Also, if you were a fan of 'Passport Slap' head over to AquilaTempestas's profile and read the spin-off, 'Victory is Life, Defeat to Our Enemies'.


	22. Oliver Polanski

**Disclaimer:**Guess what? I don't Beyblade and therefore, you can't sue me.

. . .

**Title:**A Day in the Life of a Blader  
**Genre:**Humour/Parody  
**Rating:**K+  
**Summary:**Ever wandered what your favourite Beyblade characters did everyday?  
**Reviewers: **volli the 1 critic, SuicidalBeyblader, chocolatexloverx16 andMJFastlane for taking the time to review.

...

**Chapter Twenty Two: Oliver Polanski**

5:00: Wake up bright and early for a fun-filled exciting day

6:00: Take an hour to prepare for my art contest and cooking show

7:00: Prepare for art contest. Knock over paint onto carpet. Cry

7:15: Cleaning carpet...

8:30: Art contest begins. Paint a perfect replica of the Mona Lisa

9:30: Win first prize for my wonderful artwork

10:30: Take another hour to prepare for my cooking show

10:45: Bring in the three contestants – Johnny, Kai and Ming Ming

11:15: Bake a vegetable cake covered in chocolate

12:45: Each contestant is to take a slice of the cake. Johnny sniffs it, sighs and instead smokes dope. Kai takes one look and runs while Ming Ming smiles and eats the slice before vomiting all over the place

1:00: Ming Ming dies from the horrible flavour

2:00: Johnny is declared the winner seeing as Kai ran away and Ming Ming died

2:30: Am now at home watching 'Mean Girls'

4:30: Spend the rest of the day watching movies and drinking beer

5:30: Now taking drugs.

7:30: Have now all fallen asleep

**...**

It's the first time I have updated this story since last year : ) There aren't too many chapters left to go now, but I'd appreciate some feedback. If you have any requests just give me the names and I'll see what I can do for you.


	23. Michael Parker

**Disclaimer:**Guess what? I don't Beyblade and therefore, you can't sue me.

. . .

**Title: **A Day in the Life of a Blader

**Genre: **Humour/Parody

**Rating: **K+

**Summary: **Ever wandered what your favourite Beyblade characters did everyday?

**Reviewers:**Lazy Chick, Beywriter and LovelySinner7 for reviewing.

...

**Chapter Twenty Three: Michael**

6:00: Wake up, turn to my left and smash my head against the wall. Take a mental note to move bed.

6:15: Holding an ice pack against my head. Emily appears. Give a girly squeal and run back to my room in the process falling over Eddy's basketball.

6:30: Holding yet another ice pack to injured leg. Am hobbling towards room. Wonder if Emily would go out with a guy like me.

7:15: Still wondering if Emily would go out with me. Wonder why it takes me almost an hour to think of simple things. Decide to go to the doctor.

7:45: See doctor Ozuma. Turns out to be a vet. Wonder why I booked the vet. Shrugs. Oh well.

8:15: Ozuma tells me to get lost. I hobble home and am hit with a bucket of paint.

8:45: Ring doorbell. Emily opens door. Girly squeal again. Emily helps clean me up.

9:15: Drawing love hearts on my wall

9:30: Still drawing love hearts on my wall…

10:00: Yet again, still drawing love hearts on my wall

10:30: Wonder if Emily and I should be married. Decide to go pop the question to Emily.

11:00: Emily says yes that she will marry me. Am very happy.

11:40: Crying now. Emily only said yes to get rid of me.

12:00: Talking to Steve and Eddy. They suggest going for a ride on the merry-go-round.

12:15: Very happy because I'm on merry-go-round.

12:45: Suffering motion sickness from merry-go-round.

1:16: Lying in bed humming 'My Heart Will Go On' by Celine Dion.

2:30: Get Emily to feed Trygle's bird seed.

3:00: Training now at the beystadium. Kick Rick's fat ass.

3:25: Call Rick a buffoon. Laugh at him. Am scolded by Judy.

3:40: Am sitting in the corner, staring at the wall as punishment for teasing Rick.

4:25: Eddy suggests a game of 'Mums and Dads'. Nominate myself as the mother and Emily as my husband.

4:50: Watching baseball. Wonder why I play such a dumb sport. Decided to burn everything I have that is baseball related.

5:00: Running away as house has burned down.

5:30: Head over to Garland's dumpster and ask if I can sleep over. He tells me I can.

6:00: Sleeping.

...

Review please!


	24. Enrique Giancarlo

**Disclaimer:**Guess what? I don't Beyblade and therefore, you can't sue me.

. . .

**Title:**A Day in the Life of a Blader

**Genre:**Humour/Parody

**Rating:**K+

**Summary:**Ever wandered what your favourite Beyblade characters did everyday?

**Reviewers: **Beywriter and LovelySinner7 for reviewing.

. . .

**Enrique**

7:00: Wake up happily and prepare for a date with Ming Ming

8:00: Have finally finished preparing. Meet Ming Ming at park

8:30: Take her to the nearest café. Mentally grin as I plan my 'kill Ming Ming' mission in my head

9:30: Go to the bathroom and call Rei to drive his Ferrari over to the café and run Ming Ming over. He accepts

9:45: Wait for Rei. Walk Ming Ming across the road when Rei comes speeding down the street toward Ming Ming

9:50: Ming Ming dies. Thank Rei. Rei leaves. Now work on my 'kill Garland' plan

10:15: Cross dress as a girl. Invite Garland to a game of bowling. He accepts. Smirk evilly.

10:30: At bowling place. Call Rei again and get him to shoot Garland. Rei accepts and arrives at 12:45 with a gun

12:45: Rei shoots Garland. Garland dies. Quickly flee the bowling place. Rei leaves

1:15: Am at home. Mariah invites herself over for dinner. Call Oliver to bake a poisonous cake for Mariah

2:00: Cake finishes. Mariah eats it and dies

2:05: Oliver and I celebrate

3:30: Invite all my friends over for a party

4:30: Party hard. Get on table and sing a song about goblins

5:00: Drink lots. Get wasted

5:30: Singing a song about goblins still… but drunk

6:30: Fall on floor completey wasted. Not looking forward to tomorrow

7:00: Sleepy time.

…

Care to leave a review?


	25. Mariam

**Disclaimer: **Guess what? I don't Beyblade and therefore, you can't sue me.

. . .

**Title: **A Day in the Life of a Blader

**Genre: **Humour/Parody

**Rating: **K+

**Summary: **E ver wandered what your favourite Beyblade characters did everyday?

**Reviewers:**Beywriter, yinyangmatrix, LovelySinner7, Olv1993, crazingonbeyblade111 and .Thanks for keeping this story alive.

. . .

**Mariam**

7:00: Wake up and prepare for a team meeting

7:30: Head to the warehouse – Dunga's place – and chat about the mission

8:00: Don't actually know what the mission is so ask Ozuma. Ozuma tells us that our mission is to steal the Bladebreakers bitbeasts

8:30: Am now at the park searching for Max – he's so sexy

9:30: Beybattle Max and shamefully loose – go off and cry in the woods

10:00: Am found by Dunga – he calls me a loser – hang my head down shamefully and cry some more

11:00: Am walking home to my tree house when Max shows up – blush and run away

11:45: At the fruit shop buying apples when Dunga shows up

12:00: Dunga steals the apples from me and throws them at me

12:30: Am running around bawling my eyes out for an hour

1:30: In the hospital and being treated for minor wounds – Dunga calls me a sissy and eats the apples

2:00: Call Ozuma on the cell phone – tell him about Dunga's mistreatment of me – Ozuma laughs and tells me that I deserve it

2:30: Leave the hospital and visit Joseph – he is glad to see me

3:00: Together, walk to the karaoke bar and sing a duet

5:00: Karaoke contest finishes – win first place and rewarded with apples

7:45: Sleeping in the bar because our tree caught on fire

…

Wow 184 reviews! Thanks to everyone who has supported this story after two years! I'm running low on ideas... so if you have any... don't hesitate to tell me!


	26. Mr Dickinson

**Disclaimer:**Guess what? I don't Beyblade and therefore, you can't sue me.

. . .

**Title:**A Day in the Life of a Blader

**Genre:**Humour/Parody

**Rating:**K+

**Summary:**Ever wandered what your favourite Beyblade characters did everyday?

**Reviewers: **chocolatexloverx16 and LovelySinner 7

...

**Mr. Dickinson**

7:00: Wake up for breakfast and put on fluffy slippers. Head to table and turn on television to watch Dora the Explorer

7:30: Dora the Explorer is finished. Make plans for teaching about sex education for the beybladers

8:00: Still writing plans about sex education. Wonder if it would be necessary to strip for the students

8:30: Decide stripping would not be a good idea – would not want to get fired from job. Call all the beybladers

9:30: Head to the BBA Board meeting and bitch about some of the board members. Make a list of who to fire

10:00: Am satisfied. Fired half of the board. Time to look for replacements now

11:00: Have recruited Boris, Barthaz, Voltaire Judy to take the places of the fired people – we are all such good friends

11:45: Head to the fruit shop to buy some pineapples

12:00: Throw pineapples at fired board members. Laugh in their faces because I'm such a fearless bastard

12:30: Head to school to teach kids about sex education

1:30: Still teaching sex lessons. The bladers all look pretty scared

2:00: Sex class finishes. Tell bladers they must write an essay about their sexual experiences

2:30: Heading home slowly. Really wish I had my walking stick.

3:00: Time to have my daily dose of sanity pills after a long hard day of working

5:00: Go to bed early because I'm so old and need my sleep

...

As you can see, I am running out of ideas. If you have any... feel free to make a suggestion!


	27. Voltaire

**Disclaimer: **Guess what? I don't Beyblade and therefore, you can't sue me.

. . .

**Title: **A Day in the Life of a Blader

**Genre: **Humour/Parody

**Rating: **K+

**Summary: **Ever wandered what your favourite Beyblade characters did everyday?

**Reviewers:** LovelySinner 7, Bey-bey fan and Da Maztah of Spartah.

. . .

**Voltaire**

5:00: Wake up bright and early, ready to practice my yoga sessions. Looking as good as I do takes a lot of effort – gotta remain in shape.

6:30: Intense yoga training session finishes. Time to run around the block and train for the upcoming mud wrestling tournament.

8:00: Finished daily early morning exercises. It is now time to meet my lovely grandson and ensure he's doing fine.

8:30: Consoling Kai. Learn that he had a hard day at school. Threaten to punish the bad people that hurt him deeply.

9:30: Talking to Stanley and complaining about his students mistreating my lovely grandson. Threaten to take action if issue is not resolved soon.

10:00: Feeling pretty darn satisfied. Pretty sure I scared Stanley stiff.

11:00: Feeling bad about threatening Stanley. Offer to make him some sandwiches.

11:05: He agrees.

11:45: Head back home with Stanley and make him his favourite sandwich – peanut butter jelly.

12:00: Eating sandwiches. Am feeling satisfied with my efforts. Stanley seems pretty pleased to.

12:30: Decide what punishment would be best suitable for Kai's bullies. Think janitor duty sounds fitting. Track down bullies and inform them of their new duties.

1:30: Bryan (the bully) is not happy. I laugh at him as he attempts to clean up the toilets.

2:00: Still watching Bryan cleaning toilets. He is clearly not enjoying this. I hope he has learnt his lesson. Decide it's time to head home.

2:30: Run home because I'm incredibly fit. Wave to the elderly on the way.

3:00: After a stressful day, head back home and watch some good old Oprah.

5:00: Feeling tired. Decide to get my beauty sleep.

.

I do apologize for the lack of hilarity – this account is now officially dead. You can follow me under my new account – AquilaTempestas. Thanks to everyone who has read this story. I appreciate it greatly : D


End file.
